Doorway To My Dreams
by GabbyTiva4ever
Summary: AU What happens when you had been working at the NCIS Headquarters for almost 12 years and your boss just got a call from the Army Service to report for duty for the second time? Includes Gabby  Gibbs & Abby  and Tiva  Tony & Ziva. Rated T for now
1. The Beginning

Doorway To My Dreams

Chapter 1-The Beginning

The Past

There is a little girl named _Abby Sciuto_ and she knew what she wanted to be when she grew up, that was a Forensic Specialist. She was a bit strange. When she was little, she didn't play with dolls, but with test-tubes. She loved and exceeded in Physic and Chemistry. Everyone was shocked because they didn't understand complicated patterns, but _Abby _was also great in Math.

It looked like she was born to be a Forensic Specialist or something like that. Later, she actually decided to study Forensic and her parents supported her. Before she finished college at University Studies, her parents died and she had to take care of the their house and the funnel; after that she finished college. Then she got an offer for a job. She got a letter from the director _Jennifer Shepard_ of NCIS and she went to the interview. After that, a week later she started working as a Forensic Specialist at Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS).

That's how the whole thing started

Present Day

The team was bored because they didn't have an investigation to solve until Gibbs; their boss came strolling over to his desk pulling open his drawer to receive his gun and his badge. "Gear up" Gibbs said as he shut the drawer to his desk and walked over to the elevator. So, the team grabbed their gear and followed him to the elevator. "What do we got, boss?" Tony asked as he grabbed his bag and headed to where the others were at. Now they were in the elevator and Gibbs pressed the button that said 'parking garage' on it where the company car was parked.

"We've got a dead Marine. His body was found inside a plane when one of his friends found him in it." As soon as the elevator door open, they stepped off and walked over to the car, then about 15 or 20 minutes later, they arrived at the crime scene and the team took their equipment and went inside the plane to find evidence. While the team was doing that, Gibbs went inside the building to talk to the Manager to see if anybody was acting strange or somebody hated the Marine.

Back at the Navy Yard, the only person was there was Abby because Ducky went with the team to see how deep the bullet wound was and stuff like that. She was in her office inside her lab writing in her dairy about how her day is going so far and what tomorrow will bring. Almost everyday was the same; unless you you're Tony and you get a 'back of the head' slap from Gibbs. To Abby; Ducky is like an uncle to her, Tony and McGee (even though McGee dated her) are like brothers to her, Ziva is like her sister that she never had, and Gibbs is like a father to her but he is more than a father to her.

She realized this about 4 or 5 years ago when her ex boyfriend, _Mikel Mawher_ who hired a hit man to threaten her about something because she had a restraining order againist him. When Gibbs found out about this, he pointedly told Mikel, "The only reason you're still able to walk is because I never heard about you until today!" Gibbs is always there for Abby whenever she needed someone to talk to who will listen to her or when she's feeling down and she needs a hug from her favorite person.


	2. Unexpected News

Doorway To My Dreams Chapter 2

After an hour, the team got back from the crime scene Abby went up to the office to get some news about a case. She didn't want to wait in the lab.

"Hey, guys so what do we have?" Abby asked

"Dead Marine. As it seems, he was shot." McGee said

"Did you find a murder weapon already?" Abby said

"You'll get the evidence in a few minutes, Abs." Said Gibbs

"Okay." Abby said

"Abby? What's the matter?" Gibbs asked

"Nothing, why?" Abby asked

"Don't act like your okay, cause I can clearly see that something's wrong." Said Gibbs

"It sounds like an interrogation." Said Abby

"Abby, I'm not interrogating you, I just want to know what's wrong." Said Gibbs

"Gibbs, it's complicated, you better don't ask, because I'm not quite sure if you really want to hear it." Said Abby

"Of course I do." Said Gibbs

"Abby, the evidence is in you lab." Said Dinozzo

"Alright, let's see what happened to our dead Marine." Said Abby and walked away

"What happened to her? She looked quite sad." Asked Tony

"Don't ask me, she didn't want to tell." Said Gibbs

"Fine." Said Dinozzo

"Let's see what we know about our Marine." Said Gibbs like he already forgot about the previous talk.

"His name is Greg Johnson, he was an officer working for Washington Navy. Married, 3 kids."

"Does his wife already know?"

"Nope."

"And what are you waiting for, huh?" Barked Gibbs at Ziva and Tony

"Okay, boss.." Said Dinozzo

"McGee, what do you have?"

"I'm checking his list of calls from last week."

"Alright. This is how it should be." Smiled Gibbs

McGee picked up his eyebrow "Thanks?"

"And now I'm going to have a small talk with Abby." He walked over to the elevator and pressed the arrow pointing 'down.' When the elevator opened, he stepped inside and waited for the doors to close.

A few minutes later...

'Hi, Abs."

"Oh, hey Gibbs, my gosh, I just got the evidence only a few minutes ago, I don't have anything yet!"

"Look Abs, I think that you know that I'm not here because of the results."

"Gibbs! I can't believe it! Stop stalking me!"

"I'm not a stalker, Abby."

"Something wrong?" Asked someone

"Jenny!" They yelped

"You sounded like you were arguing." Said Jenny

"No, it's not argument, and Gibbs is about to leave, are you?"

"Abby, I'm your boss!"

"And I'm the director, Jethro, so if Abby doesn't want you to talk to her, then you really should go."

Suddenly Gibbs' cell phone starts to beep.

"You're right, Jen. I really have to go now." Said Gibbs and walked out of the lab.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs speaking." Said Gibbs as he answered his phone

"I'm glad to her, Jethro!"

"Mike Franks! What a surprise!"

"Listen, I couldn't come, because we have an emergency. We need your help. I know, you're a great agent. We have a mission in Indonesia. It's completely secret, I will tell you more about it when you come."

"When I what?" Asked Jethro

"I expect you here in two days. Now go home and pack your things. Maybe you won't get back to Washington, anymore."

"Alright. I'll do all the necessary things. I'll come to Indonesia in exactly 2 days." Said Jethro as they hung up their phones


	3. The Break Up

Doorway To My Dreams Chapter 3-The Break Up

Jenny and Abby were waiting for Gibbs in the lab. But he didn't come back.

"I can't believe it. He's offended." Said Jenny. "And why did you want him to get out of your lab?"

"I... I... nothing special... he just..."

"He just what?"

Abby couldn't tell Jenny about her feeling for Gibbs. She was Gibbs' former lover and it would be very odd.

"Nothing, really... it's okay."

"Alright Abby, I won't ask you about it anymore."

Now what Abby didn't know was going to change her life forever

In the bullpen...

Gibbs was sitting at his desk and he called Abby and Ducky to meet him and the team at his desk

A few minutes later...

Ding!

The elevator sounded as it stopped at its destination. The doors opened to reveal Ducky and Abby walking out into the bullpen to meet the team at Gibbs' desk.

"So, um, Boss why did you call us to your desk?" Said DiNozzo as he was sitting at the edge of his own desk

Gibbs looked up from his computer to his team

"3 hours ago I got a call from Mike Franks and they need my help for their mission in Indonesia." Said Gibbs, sighs and speaks again "I have to leave in 2 days"

After that, Abby just stood there; she didn't know what to say. So, she just walked out of the bullpen and went to the elevator. She started pressing the 'down' button so hard that she could feel tears coming out of the corners of her eyes.

The rest of the team wished him good luck and to come back safe whenever the mission was finished. Gibbs was about to stand up and go after Abby but the team stopped him.

A little bit later...

With Tony and Ziva

They are standing behind the stairs that leads Director Shepard's office and MTAC.

"Look, I don't think this is working out Tony and Ziva said at the same time

"No, you first" Said Ziva while leaning on the wall

"I thought this is what I wanted but..."

"But what?" Said Ziva as she raised an eye brow

"I just didn't think that I was ready for a relationship like this and I think we were moving too fast."

"I agree. Except I think we were moving too slow and I think we were better off as friends." Said Ziva as she looked down at the floor

"So, I guess this is it?" Said Tony as he was looking around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation

"Yeah. I guess so." Said Ziva, with a hint of sadness

With that, Tony leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

They have been together for almost 5 months and now they we're breaking up. Were they making the right decision?

With Abby down in her lab...

While the evidence was going through test, Abby was by her desk on the floor crying. How could this be happening? She held Bert, her farting hippo close to her chest.

'_You know what? I shouldn't be crying over him if he doesn't know that I love him. So, I'm just going to wait to tell him before he leaves and see what happens.'_ Thought Abby

Beep!

One of the machines sounded saying that it found something from the blood on the bullet. Abby stood up and walked to the other side of the room where the machine is.

"Now lets see what we got" Said Abby as she looked at the screen on the right hand side of the machine

The screen of the machine indicated that the victim had B positive for their blood type and it also had traces of alcohol in the victim's system.

"Alright... it's time to call Gibbs."

Suddenly she heard someone knocking on the door.

"May I come in?"

"Oh... hey Gibbs... what happened to you? You never have to ask for permission to come into my lab."

"I know, but look Abs, I couldn't refuse it. Mike really needs me there"

"Do I look like I wasn't OKAY with it?" Sniffed Abby

"I know you're not, Abby."

"Nope, I'm completely fine." Said Abby as she was trying to persuade him even though Gibbs could see that she has been crying

"Sit down, Abs."

She did and he sat next to her. He put his arm over her shoulder

"Listen to me, Abs. I'm leaving tomorrow but I promise that I'll be back as soon as possible. I will miss your sunny character."

"What if..."

"What if what, Abs?" Said Gibbs, raising a eyebrow with a questioning look

"What if... you get into an explosion and you slip into a coma again?"

"Well I'll try not too but I can't promise that Abs. Is there something you're not telling me? Said Gibbs

"No, not really." Said Abby, quickly

Gibbs raised his eyebrow again

"Is somebody bothering you?" Said Gibbs, thinking that Abby has another stalker

"No. Why would you think that?" Said Abby, getting a little annoyed

"I don't know. Lately, you've been acting a little not yourself" Said Gibbs

"Well you haven't been acting like yourself either!" Said Abby, getting a little loud

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Gibbs

"Well... I don't know... you're secretive and nervous... and..." Said Abby

"Abby! I'm still the same, nothing changed, you have to trust me on this! Even when I'll be in Indonesia, I'll still be protecting you. Don't worry that you're going to loose me or something."

"Oh, Gibbs! She gave him a hug "take care of yourself."

"Look, Abs. I have to go now, I've got some work to do. I'll come and say goodbye, don't worry." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek

The next day...

The whole team was standing in the bullpen saying goodbye to their boss

When Abby stopped hugging Gibbs, she stepped back in front of the team

"Be safe." Said Jenny from standing on the stairs

"I'll do my best" Said Gibbs

"Bye, boss." Greeted DiNozzo and McGee

"Goodbye, Gibbs." Added Ziva

"If this is the last time that we are together, I have to say that I'm very proud. You are all very good agents" Affirmed Gibbs and left

What do you think is going to happen next?


End file.
